Entre l'Aimé et l'Oiseau
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand de riches voyageuses françaises sont perdues dans la campagne géorgienne,qu'elles finissent par développer des relations avec des habitants du cru au coeur d'une épidémie zombiesque ! Ils apprendront qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences !
1. Chapitre 01 - Vie Futile

**Vie Futile**

_**64 jours avant l'épidémie**_

Le soleil se noyait dans la mer offrant un spectacle éblouissant à la jeune femme allongée sur sa petite terrasse. Elle sirotait sa limonade tranquillement.

Elle se rappela tout d'un coup qu'elle était invitée à la table du commandant du Queen Mary II au cours d'une croisière pour New York. C'est rapidement qu'elle se dirigea vers sa douche puis une fois prise se vêtit d'une de ses belles tenues de grand couturier.

Elle rejoignit sa mère dans la suite d'à côté. Toutes deux profitaient depuis un an d'une cagnotte très généreuse du loto français.

"_Maman ?_

_- __Victoire __? Je suis dans mon dressing, je ne sais pas quoi mettre !_"

En riant la jeune femme vint rejoindre sa mère Eugénie dans la petite pièce. Plusieurs vêtements étaient au sol. Elle l'aida à choisir sa tenue de soirée et elles partirent pour la grande salle à manger.

_**31 jours avant l'épidémie**_

Le duo mère-fille avait acheté une maison aux U.S.A dès leur arrivée, ainsi qu'un bus-camping-car, une de ces merveilles que seuls les américains savent fabriquer. Leurs projets étaient de visiter les hauts-lieux de l'histoire de la guerre de sécession ainsi qu'un maximum de réserves indiennes.

En tant que survivalistes, elles avaient voulu s'acheter des armes et avaient fini par obtenir un permis de port d'armes grâce à l'achat de leur maison dans le nord-est du pays. Elles avaient fait un bon stock dans leur maison ainsi que dans leur véhicule d'armes et de nourriture.

Dans le nord-est, la jeune femme avait commencé par visiter la réserve des Menominees une tribu dont elle adorait la culture. Elles voulaient profiter de leur loto pour visiter tous les lieux dont elles avaient rêvé. Eugénie avait souhaité visiter la Scandinavie ainsi que la Bavière et le Tyrol. Victoire avait pu faire la tournée des "bains" sur la région de Kyoto.

_**3 jours avant l'épidémie**_

Elles avaient atteint la Géorgie où elles avaient pu visiter d'anciennes propriétés cotonnières si typique de la région. Elles avaient assistés à quelques événements comme un pow-wow de Séminoles et à un rassemblement de montgolfières.

Elles durent s'arrêter dans une petite ville du nom de Swainsboro. L'envie d'un repas typique les incita à s'arrêter dans un petit gourbi. De nombreux regards curieux voire hostiles les accueillirent.

Après qu'elles aient été servies, elles furent dévisagées par deux hommes installés à part. Tout en mangeant, Victoire fit de même et se moqua d'eux en français.

"_Ils m'énervent, _grogna Eugénie.

_- Pfff, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont les beaufs du crus."_

L'un des deux, le plus vieux, se leva et se dirigea vers elles.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle !_ Dit-il dans un mauvais français.

_- Bonjour, monsieur !_ Répondit-elle dans un meilleur anglais en se moquant de lui.

_- Vous faîtes du tourisme dans notre belle Géorgie ?_

_- C'est ce que font la plupart des non-américains, non ?_

_- Pas tous ! Vous savez que vous avez de très beaux yeux bleus. _

_- Ah tiens, je ne le connaissais pas celle-là ! _Ricana-t-elle.

_- Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_- Ouh, un éclair de génie !_

_- Espèce de sale garce !_

_- Et vous êtes un ivrogne !_

_- Sale pute de française !_

_- Merle !_ Hurla le tenancier._ Laisses ces dames tranquilles !_"

Le redneck retourna à sa table en grommelant auprès d'un autre homme qui s'excusa en haussant des épaules.

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux femmes rencontrèrent pour la première fois les frères Dixon.


	2. Chapitre 02 - Epidémie

**Épidémie**

_**2 jours avant l'épidémie**_

De bon matin, les deux femmes étaient parties faire leur randonnée hebdomadaire. Elles marchaient d'un bon pas depuis déjà une heure.

Cette fin de printemps laissait éclater ses dernières fleurs de saison, les oiseaux gazouillaient à qui mieux mieux, les abeilles voletaient autour des randonneuses. De-ci, de-là, des lapins baguenaudaient, et des écureuils fuyaient en grimpant aux arbres. Victoire se dit qu'il lui manquait la présence de sa chienne Reina qu'elle avait confié à ses voisins.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin tranquillement, de légers bruits de feuilles et d'animaux les mirent en alerte. D'instinct, Victoire se mit devant sa mère, la main sur son poignard de chasse. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa machette, voir son glock. Elles continuèrent à marcher mais le bruit quoique léger se faisait encore entendre. S'arrêtant de nouveau, Victoire s'orienta vers un épais bosquet, un pas, puis deux. Le bruit d'une légère respiration et la vue d'une pointe l'arrêta d'un coup. Un gars aux yeux bleus plissés l'avait dans la ligne de mire de son arbalète. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre.

- Tu t'es fais avoir frangin !

- De quoi, tu parles, Merle, elle est paralysée par la peur ! Regardes-là ! Répondit le plus jeune.

- Darylounet, baisses les yeux !

L'arbalétrier jeta un coup d'œil puis releva la tête à s'en faire craquer les cervicales.

- Eh ouais, Daryl, la frenchie te tient par les couilles.

En effet, Victoire pointait son poignard vers les parties génitales de son adversaire. Elle lui fit un grand sourire moqueur en le regardant droit dans les yeux et s'adressa à lui.

- Bien... tu pourrais penser que je risque plus que toi car ton carreau est sur mon front et qu'appuyer sur la gâchette m'enverrait "ad pâtres".

Il lui répondit en marmonnant un grave "yep" !

- Hélas, pour toi, ton frère a une mauvaise vue.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Demanda Daryl.

- Qu'à la vérité, mon couteau est non seulement pointé vers ton artère fémorale mais je l'avance millimètre par millimètre depuis que je te parle.

- Et ?

- Comme je devine que ton casier judiciaire est aussi plein que le mien en France est vierge... mais que... malgré tout... ma nationalité et mon passé militaire me desserviraient plus sûrement si je te tuais... Donc, je te propose que nous abaissions nos armes respectives ensemble ! D'ac' ?

Il opina de la tête.

- Un...

- Deux... Répondit-il

- Trois ! Finit-elle

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs bras le long du corps tous les deux dans un bel ensemble. Un nouvel éclat de rire de Merle les fit sursauter. Eugénie intervint alors.

- Viens ma grande, laissons ces... "messieurs" continuer leur chasse !

Alors que sa mère reprenait le chemin de randonnée, Victoire la suivit non sans se retourner pour dévisager une dernière fois les deux hommes. Son regard s'attarda néanmoins sur le plus jeune lui tirant un sourire intéressé.

_**1 jour avant l'épidémie**_

Pour elles ne savaient quelles raisons, les deux femmes n'arrivaient pas à quitter la région.

C'est ainsi qu'elles étaient allées avec leur car/camping-car jusqu'à Atlanta pour visiter ce haut-lieu de la guerre de Sécession. Évidemment, comme la plupart des villes américaines, les parties historiques de la ville étaient portion congrue.

Elles n'y restèrent donc pas plus longtemps que la matinée et prirent la direction de Augusta. Là, il leur fut plus facile de trouver des vestiges du passé sécessionniste de la région.

Elles décidèrent d'y passer la nuit.

_**Le Jour de l'épidémie**_

Couchées particulièrement tôt, les deux femmes se levèrent à l'aube. Une fois prêtes, elles prirent la route de Louisville.

C'est alors que la TV du Comté leur montra des choses incroyables qui se passaient non seulement en Géorgie mais aussi dans tout le pays. L'écran plat de leur camping-car montrait des images crues et sanglantes de personnes tuées et agressées. D'autres personnes dépenaillées et hagardes attaquaient les pauvres victimes.

Alors quelles approchèrent de Swainsboro, elles prirent la direction de la gargote où elles avaient mangé quelques jours auparavant.

C'est par le fusil du proprio qu'elles furent accueillies. Les reconnaissant et leur trouvant un air tout à fait normal, il les fit entrer. Victoire lui posa alors la question fatidique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

- Je ne sais pas des gens mordent et tuent d'autres gens. C'est trop bizarre !

N'en apprenant pas plus, les deux femmes attendirent que les gens à l'extérieur aient fini de courir dans tous les sens pour rejoindre leur véhicule.

Une fois, au volant, la mère interrogea sa fille.

- Que fait-on ?

- On rejoint un port... n'importe lequel et on se paye un bateau... et un marin pour rejoindre le pays !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Je suis sûre !

Elles prirent alors la direction de la Côte Est sans se douter qu'elles étaient suivies.


	3. Chapitre 03 - Démoralisée

**Démoralisée**

_**Épidémie - 3ème Jour**_

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon. Sur une des jetées du port de Charleston, une femme assise enlaçait ses genoux. De longues et lourdes larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Derrière elle, une femme plus âgée, dûment armée d'un fusil automatique, surveillait ses arrières. Elle laissait la plus jeune admettre que ses tentatives pour quitter les USA par bateau étaient vaines et vouées à l'échec.

Après avoir fait le tour de Savannah, elles étaient remontées tout le long de la côte, jusqu'à Charleston.

La plupart des marins étaient soit transformés, soit hostiles à l'idée de partir de leur pays, soit trop attachés à leurs bateaux. Si Victoire était formée à de nombreuses compétences, la navigation n'en faisait pas partie.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à ses pleurs, à la déception et à la démoralisation, elle n'entendit pas sa mère armer son fusil, ni même le ricanement qui s'ensuivit. Un ricanement que le tac-tac-tac de l'arme arrêta.

Victoire sentit une main sur son épaule puis qu'on lui glissa un chiffon dans la main. Elle releva la tête et croisa une paire d'yeux bleus foncés. Daryl les avaient rejointes ou suivies, sûrement accompagné de Merle, le ricaneur.

_**Épidémie - 5ème Jour**_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Eugénie tenait le volant du car. Sa fille était amorphe au fond du véhicule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son plus gros problème était de se faire comprendre des frères Dixon. Elle passait son temps à compulser le dictionnaire que sa fille avait emporté.

Les deux rednecks, selon toutes apparences, ne cherchaient qu'à créer un groupe, à pouvoir dormir dans l'immense camping-car et à pouvoir user de leurs armes et leurs vivres. Eugénie n'était pas si naïve de croire que si Victoire ne réagissait pas au plus vite les deux hommes resteraient avec elles, ou pire ne les tueraient pas pour récupérer leur matériel.

Devant leur véhicule, le pick-up de Daryl et la moto de Merle servaient d'éclaireurs. Ce cinquième jour depuis le début de l'épidémie était bientôt à sa fin et Merle cherchait un endroit où camper.

Ce fut près de la rivière Savannah qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, en pleine forêt. Les deux hommes avaient l'air d'apprécier bois et forêts. Cela convenait très bien à la vieille femme.

Après de longues et difficiles explications, Merle expliqua qu'il allait essayer de sortir Victoire de son désespoir. Elle sourit car elle le sentait capable de faire réagir sa fille.

Enfermés dans le camping-car, Eugénie prépara à manger pour quatre alors que Daryl nettoyait et fourbissait leurs armes. Merle, lui, se dirigea vers le fond du véhicule. Il baissa les yeux vers la pauvre chose recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre.

- Alors, frenchie, on a la pétoche ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme plus jeune que lui.

- Comment la gonzesse qui n'a pas hésité à affronter mon frère et son arbalète ou même à faire la route jusqu'à Savannah et Charleston pour dégager d'ici, n'a-t-elle pas plus de courage que cela ?

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réaction de la part de sa vis à vis.

- Merde, frenchie, je sais que tu es, comme moi, une putain d'ancienne militaire, alors tu vas te reprendre et te bouger le cul. Ou c'est moi qui va te le botter ton beau petit cul.

Un simple clignement des yeux lui donna espoir. Il la prit par la gorge et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Bouge ton cul, frenchie ou tu ne vas pas y couper... je vais te faire quelque chose que tu ne vas pas du tout aimer ! Bouge ton cul, putain !

La main toujours sur le cou gracile, le redneck posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Victoire. Ne constatant toujours pas de réaction, il décida de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de la française.

La réaction, cette fois-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Pire, il sentait que la jeune femme mordait sa langue. Il la retira et poussa la jeune femme loin de lui.

- Mais t'es complètement tarée, ma pauvre, tu as failli m'arracher la langue !

Un rire rauque se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Te moques pas, frangin !

- Tu sais bien Merle que les filles détestent tes baisers.

- La vache, Dixon, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce midi ? Tu as un goût de cadavre ! Grogna la française

- Eh la ferme, frenchie, je t'ai sortie de ta crise !

- Pas une raison de m'embrasser, pauvre tâche !

- Oh, oh, calmez-vous, vous allez rameuter les rôdeurs ! Intervint Daryl

C'est alors qu'Eugénie s'approchait d'eux avec une casserole et sourit devant le tableau de sa fille s'essuyant la bouche.

- Oh, cool, j'ai une faim de loup ! S'écria Victoire.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête et Merle rétorqua.

- Bien sûr, imbécile de frenchie, tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la mini-cuisine à la suite de sa mère, elle se retourna vers eux : "Ah oui ? Et bien faut régler cela tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas faim vous ?". Elle leur adressa un immense et radieux sourire.

Merle soupira et la suivit tandis que Daryl resta là sans bouger, muet d'admiration.


	4. Chapitre 04 - Une erreur

**Une erreur**

_**Épidémie – 8ème Jour**_

Victoire était sur le toit du camping-car à monter la garde. Pendant que Daryl était parti refaire leur stock de nourriture par le pillage et la chasse, Merle réparait le moteur du camping-car qui n'avait pas supporté trop de "rencontres" avec les rôdeurs. Eugénie quant à elle préparait à manger pour le groupe.

La jeune femme regardait l'aîné des Dixon. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses attirances ne soient jamais réciproques ? En vain, avait-elle fait quelques avances à Daryl depuis trois jours. Merle avait encore une fois ricané.

"_Ma pauvre frenchie, tu perds ton temps avec mon frérot !_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une régulière ! Même moi qui prends les gonzesses à rebrousse-poil, j'ai plus souvent eu de femmes dans ma vie, et j'te parle pas que d'sexe et d'putes, mais bien d'avoir une régulière, j'disais donc, que j'ai eu plus souvent de femmes dans ma vie que lui. Il s'est bien tapé deux-trois putes, et deux-trois camées, c'est tout !_

_- Jamais il n'a eu quelqu'un ?_

_- Si je crois quand il avait dans les vingt ans ! Une petite de 17-18 ans mais cette garce est partie à l'université d'Athens en le larguant comme une vieille chaussette. Tiens, je me demande si ce n'est pas de sa faute._

_- Mais les années ont passé, il aurait dû oublier !_

_- Yep, j'crois surtout qu'il a peur de faire comme notre père qui tabassait notre mère !_

_- Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que ni lui ni toi iriez jusque là, non ?_

_- Non, c'est vrai ! La vache, putain, quand j'pense qu'y'en a qui me prennent pour une brute mais j'ai jamais tabassé mes copines !_"

Cela avait clos la conversation. Victoire avait souri à sa réflexion en se disant que les gros durs ne sont pas les plus à craindre.

Elle le vit alors arriver au loin son arbalète sur son épaule et un gros sac de sport plein à ras bord. Elle descendit du toit et alla à sa rencontre.

Elle était tout sourire, espérant encore une fois l'amadouer. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête comme si elle était un pote. Dieu, qu'il était difficile de draguer un homme aussi stoïque.

Merle avait fini de nettoyer-réparer le moteur du camping-car. Ils allaient pouvoir quitter la grande route pour se trouver un lieu où dormir tranquillement.

Au cours du repas du soir, Victoire s'était assise auprès de Daryl. Elle laissait sa cuisse frôler régulièrement celle du redneck. Elle penchait la tête vers lui et chuchotait des blagues et des sous-entendus. En face d'elle, Merle ricanait à qui mieux mieux. Quand, à la fin du repas, Daryl la rabroua à nouveau et quitta la table pour aller faire la garde sur le toit de leur logement, cette fois l'aîné ne ricana pas et jeta à Victoire un sourire de commisération.

_**Épidémie – 11ème Jour**_

La bouche pâteuse, les yeux embués par la fatigue, Victoire émergea doucement. Elle sentir alors un bras lourd et musclé sur sa taille. Déconné, elle avait drôlement déconné.

La soirée de la veille revint en flash bruyants et lumineux dans son cerveau embrumé par les restes d'alcool.

Elle se rappelait les événements de la veille, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'Atlanta à "tâtons" pour gérer les événements. Elle avait continué son entreprise de séduction. D'aucuns auraient trouvé que ce n'était pas le moment de rechercher du sexe ou même un compagnon dans ces temps de crise mais la jeune femme avait un besoin irrépressible d'une épaule et de bras masculins.

Certes, sa mère était toujours là pour l'aider et la soutenir mais dans ce pays qui n'était pas le leur, dans cette crise apocalyptique, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Le groupe la rendait plus forte mais elle voulait quelqu'un qui, au creux du lit, la rassure.

Ainsi donc, alors que Merle avait déniché quelques bouteilles de tequila, Victoire lui avait tiré une bouteille et avait rejoint Daryl sur le toit.

Et là, non seulement, elle avait été repoussée physiquement mais aussi verbalement : "_Qu'est-ce qu'y't'prends ? Tu vois pas que j'fais mon tour de garde ! Si t'as besoin d'une queue t'as qu'a aller voir Merle !_

_- Espèce de salaud ! Et puis merde, tu as raison, Merle au moins a envie de moi, LUI !_"

Sa mère qui dormait déjà assommée par ses médicaments contre la dépression et l'anxiété ne l'avait pas entendue sangloter en rentrant dans le camping-car.

Merle s'était approché d'elle : "_Allez viens boire un coup avec moi !_

_- __Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?_ Dit-elle en prenant un verre.

_- __Rien, frenchie ! C't'une andouille ! _Secoua-t-il de la tête

_- __Je suis plutôt pas mal non ?_ Miaula-t-elle en avalant un deuxième verre dument rempli par Merle

_- __Au contraire, frenchie, t'es super canon ! _Répondit Merle avec un grand sourire de prédateur sexuel.

_- __C'est tout ? _Renifla à nouveau la française, en s'enfilant un troisième verre

_- __Allez frenchie, t'es diablement sexy, t'sais bien que tu m'plais depuis que j'te connais, tu sais bien qu'j'bande sans cesse quand j'te mate, hein !_ Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement

_- __C'est vrai ? _Reprit-elle en déglutissant et en finissant le quatrième verre que Merle s'était empressé de lui remplir comme les trois autres.

_- __Tout à fait, frenchie, viens là ma poulette !_"

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Victoire laissa Merle la prendre par la taille. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres puis doucement remonta le long de la mâchoire pour atterrir sur la nuque sous la fine oreille. Ses doigts chatouillèrent la nuque pour remonter dans l'abondante chevelure rousse. Sa bouche revint vers celle dans la jeune femme. Tout doucement, le bout de sa langue darda doucement pour entrer entre les lèvres féminines. Commença alors un ballet de sensations auxquelles la jeune femme céda.

Elle découvrit au cours de la nuit que Merle cachait bien son jeu. Elle comprit pourquoi il avait pu avoir des "régulières". Ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'il ne se vante pas plus de cela. Il était doué ! Très doué avec le corps des femmes, il était un virtuose qui savait faire vibrer. Aucun de ses anciens amants ne lui avait donné un tel plaisir. Qui aurait cru qu'un rustre pareil était une bête de sexe, dans le sens noble du terme, qui prenait beaucoup de soin de ses maîtresses.

Malgré le fait qu'il ai dépassé la cinquantaine, il honora la jeune femme trois fois dans la nuit. Si elle l'avait repoussé dans son sommeil, lui s'était obstiné à la reprendre dans ses bras comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle avait besoin de ce réconfort, de cette sensation de sécurité.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'épidémie, elle avait bien dormi. Hélas, son réveil n'était pas aussi bon. Elle s'en voulait. Elle tombait amoureuse d'un homme, lui faisait des avances et finissait dans le lit du frère.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord de la couchette, elle entendit la porte du véhicule qui s'ouvrir, dévoilant un Daryl épuisé. Elle arracha violemment le drap qui recouvrait Merle pour s'en couvrir, tout en rougissant. Elle osa alors croiser le regard empli de colère et de mépris de Daryl. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle pouvait aller avec qui elle voulait. Elle entendit l'habituel ricanement de Merle et comprit enfin que la vraie cible de ce ricanement était Daryl.

Merle savait que Daryl raterait sa chance, il l'avait dit à son frère, deux jours auparavant, alors qu'ils vidaient une épicerie : "_Mon pauvre frérot, tu n'as jamais su profiter d__'t__a chance, cette bombe t'fait de l'œil, elle est raide dingue de toi ! Ne la déçois pas __parce que__ j'saurais la récupérer ! Et si j'arrive à l'avoir, j__'__la gard__'__ra__i pour moi !_

_- Mpfff, pas vrai, t'es amoureux d'elle ? _Demanda Daryl goguenard

_- 'Têt bien... têt bien !"_ Avait alors répondu très sérieusement l'aîné en laissant son frère pour aller fouiller une autre allée.

Alors que le trio s'échangeait des regards, Daryl fini par sortir du véhicule en claquant la porte.

Son amant lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule : "_Non, Merle ! C'était une erreur, cette nuit, que seuls l'alcool et le désir peuvent expliquer mais pas excuser ! C'était une erreur !_"

Elle le repoussa pour aller prendre une douche et fit un coucou à sa mère que le claquement de porte venait de réveiller. Les muscles endoloris par sa nuit débridée, elle mit à pleurer épuisée par le chagrin et la déception.


End file.
